Invisible
by nina-luvs-mnms
Summary: “Neal I came to tell you that I think Kel’s crying,” Owen said in disbelief, “And she never cries.” “Don’t you think I don’t know that? I’m her best friend for Goddess sake!” Neal interrupted. Summary may change. Same wif rating.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Come on seriously if I owned these characters, setting and everything else would I be putting a disclaimer before I start writing?**

**Invisible**

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Kel asked quietly. "Its me, Owen," Owen said in what didn't seem to be his normal jolly voice. He strained to hear her reply. "Go away," she whispered in a watery tone of voice.

If anyone could see her they would see red bloodshot eyes instead of her normal hazel and tears running down her face. Owen could almost hear the tears falling. He ran to Neal's room. "Neal. Neal? Neal! NEAL!" Owen yelled. "What? Is Kel coming out?" Neal asked desperately. "No. Sorry," Owen said as Neal looked to get even more upset, if that was possible. "Neal I came to tell you that I think Kel's _crying,_" Owen said in disbelief, "And she _never _cries." "Don't you think I don't know that? I'm her best friend for Goddess sake!" Neal interrupted.

**Ok I know that its really, really short but that I'm not sure if I should continue this story coz I don't really know if its good or not. All so I just want to let you know that this is my 1st Tamora Pierce fan fic so please go easy on me that doesn't mean no flames though coz I want and need all the help I can get. Also I want to know if this should be a Kel/Cleon or Kel/Owen fic so please review to tell me what you think. Just press that pretty lil button and make my day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking about…5 years updating guys, I was only 12 when I first wrote this. Someone added it to their story alert recently so I decided I should probably get into the swing of things!**

**Hopefully my writing skills are a fair bit better now, you would hope so after 5 years haha. Enjoy reading! :)**

Chapter 1

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Kel asked quietly.

"Its me, Owen," Owen said in what didn't seem to be his normal jolly voice. He strained to hear her reply.

"Go away," she whispered in a watery tone of voice.

If anyone could see her they would see red bloodshot eyes instead of her normal hazel and tears running down her face.

Owen could almost hear the tears falling. He ran to Neal's room. "Neal. Neal? Neal! NEAL!" Owen yelled.

"What? Is Kel coming out?" Neal asked desperately.

"No. Sorry," Owen said as Neal looked to get even more upset, if that was possible. "Neal I came to tell you that I think Kel's _crying,_" Owen said in disbelief, "And she _never _cries."

"Don't you think I don't know that? I'm her best friend for Goddess sake!" Neal interrupted.

* * *

With a soft sigh I lay down, I didn't want to upset Queen who was sleeping on the bedside table. It had been a grueling day and I thought that I was well overdue for a rest.

My day had started out as usual; wake up early, glaive practice, my typical run and then followed by bathing and readying myself for the day. However, what set today apart was the conversation – more like argument I had with Neal. He had approached me after his class with a sour look upon his face.

"Have you been avoiding me," Neal state – well, more like grunted as he quickly grabbed me after I had placed Peachblossom in the stable.

"Neal…you know I've been busy. It's hard trying to keep up with all of you boys," I whined. The lack of trust in his eyes made me turn away, I didn't want him knowing the truth. Hoping that he didn't notice my cheeks red with shame I looked back hoping he accepted my 'truth.'

_Success!_ It seems I had appealed to his brotherly care for me, although now it would be harder than ever to get him off my tail. If he believed I was struggling he wouldn't leave me alone, _damn why didn't I think of that before? _

Owen came rushing past me, _Mithros! Not him too! _ Thinking quickly I chose the lesser of two evils, I would rather stop avoiding Owen than fight it out with Neal.

"OWEN! Come with me quickly, I have something to show you," I said in a rush as I hauled him out of the stables. I practically dragged him to the dining hall and looked behind me. _Good, he isn't following me._

"Kel, you can let go of me now…" Owen trailed off as his eyes met my own. I blushed a bright pink, this time however for a **completely **different reasons. Owen quickly looked away and I swear I heard him make a small squeak.

"So…um…what was it that you wanted to show me?" he inquired.

Forcing the blush off my cheeks I replied "oh there was just men from the Own here I thought you could have a 'jolly' talk with, but they aren't here anymore!"

"Oh Kel! Good to see that you are always thinking about me. I have to be off though, thanks!"

_Always thinking about him…if only he knew. _I started blushing again. There's the sound of feet scuffing the floor behind me, quickly I turn around and there's Neal again.

"I watched the whole thing. You like him."

_Great Mother, help me get out of this! Neal will kill me, I can just tell by his voice_

"Neal, I don't know what you are talking about. I always knew you had an imagination, but this is going too far!" I was scrambling for things to say to make him stop giving me that disappointed and longing look. Guilt, guilt always works with him.

"You **know** how much this means to me, how hard I have to work to just be at the same level as you boys. If I don't do better than all of you I'm kicked out. **KICKED OUT NEAL!** I would not jeopardise that, besides I know what I promised you."


End file.
